


Айви, Маргарет и Бетти

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: The Chronicles of Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Нарния ждет избавления от вечной зимы. А по ту сторону дверцы шкафа, в жаркие летние дни, темные личности строят свои опасные планы.





	1. Харви в первый раз говорит о вреде алкоголя

**Author's Note:**

> Их отправили к старику профессору, который жил в самом центре Англии, в десяти милях от ближайшей почты. У него никогда не было жены, и он жил в очень большом доме с экономкой по имени миссис Макриди и тремя служанками – Айви, Маргарет и Бетти (но они почти совсем не принимали участия в нашей истории).
> 
> К.С.Льюис. «Хроники Нарнии: Лев, Колдунья и платяной шкаф»

Паб Джонни Вильямса даже до войны не мог похвастать роскошным освещением, а сейчас, прикрываясь трудностями военного времени, Джонни экономил на лампочках уже не стесняясь. Как и на многом другом, кстати. Но двое посетителей, которые перешептывались над кружками пива в самом углу, похоже, не имели претензий к полумраку, царившему в зале.  
  
\- Ну что, завтра навестим профессора? Луна пошла на убыль, ночка – в самый раз для дела…  
  
\- Точно, Харви! Не будем медлить. А то, глядишь, нас кто-нибудь обскачет… Говорят, вчера появились какие-то подозрительные. Нюхом чую, это лондонские конкуренты! Оттуда сейчас много всяких понаехало – из-за налетов.  
  
\- И ты в том числе, – заржал Харви.  
  
\- Я тебе компаньон, а не конкурент, – с пьяной обидой произнес его собеседник. – В общем, смотри... Как бы не прохлопать поместье. Ведь это самый жирный куш в округе!  
  
\- Не прохлопаем. Инструменты готовы. План продуман. Не сорвется!  
  
\- Слушай, Харви, а может, прям сегодня двинем туда, а? Чего тянуть? У меня предчувствие нехорошее. Как бы нам не опоздать! Особенно серебра жалко будет, если что!  
  
\- Да, столового серебра там, говорят, завались…  
  
\- И фарфора! И антикварных книжек! И картины есть дорогие…  
  
\- Про фарфор, картины и книги можешь сразу забыть. Оно нам ни к чему. Кому ты здесь такое сбудешь по приличной цене? Да и вещи приметные… А в Лондон это барахло везти нам не с руки – там сейчас документы на каждом шагу проверяют, шерстят всех и каждого. Военное время, мать его…  
  
\- Неужто только за серебром лезть?  
  
\- А ты еще попробуй его унеси! Мы же не лошади и не верблюды – за один раз много на себя не навьючишь, а второго шанса нам никто не даст… Ну и, конечно, сейфом займемся. Хотя сомнительно, чтобы там что-нибудь путное нашлось. Хозяин не шикует – живет скромно. Я бы даже сказал, слишком скромно. Поглядишь на него – в жизни не подумаешь, что это профессор. Так себе, какой-то чокнутый старик… Зато домик у него что надо!  
  
\- Ага. То-то туда туристов водят все время! Ну так как, сходим сегодня ночью на «экскурсию»? Ха-ха!  
  
\- Нет, Макс!  
  
\- Почему это?  
  
\- Причин две. Первая у нас сейчас на столе стоит.  
  
\- Не понял… Тут же только кружки!  
  
\- Во-от! Выпили мы с тобой сегодня. А я выпимши на дело не хожу.  
  
\- Это что же получается – и мне завтра не пить?  
  
\- Не советовал бы. Но дело твое.  
  
\- Погоди, а вторая причина?  
  
\- Вторая – в том, что я не хожу на дело, хорошенько не выспавшись. Мы с тобой уже за полночь засиделись, а я сегодня днем вздремнуть не успел.  
  
\- Ну, Харви, ты прямо аристократ! Привычки у него, понимаешь ли!  
  
\- Эти привычки не раз спасали мою задницу от тюрьмы. Мы идем к профессору завтра, и точка!


	2. Миссис Макриди еще не думает о вреде алкоголя

Центральную аллею усадьбы пересекали широкие косые лучи закатного солнца. Миссис Макриди приветливо помахала с крыльца последней на сегодня группе туристов и, развернувшись, вошла в дом. Только оказавшись в холле и заперев за собою дверь, она стерла с лица дежурную улыбку и наконец позволила себе тяжело вздохнуть. Поднявшись к себе, она с наслаждением скинула туфли на высоких массивных каблуках и сменила твидовый костюм, узкий и жесткий, как «железная дева», на удобное домашнее платье из мягкой фланели.  
  
Ноги у нее гудели, мысли путались, и очень хотелось спать. По выходным работы прибавлялось – туристы шли косяком. Толку-то от этих праздношатающихся… Только лишняя нагрузка к обычным обязанностям – каковых у нее, надо сказать, и без того немало. А хозяин ей, между прочим, за эти экскурсии не приплачивает! Впрочем, отнюдь не из жадности – просто его доходы оставляют желать лучшего.  
  
Из коридора донесся заливистый смех хохотушки Маргарет, звонкий и раскатистый, как журчание ручейка. В ответ прозвучал более тихий и низкий смешок Айви. Приглушенный расстоянием, он звучал не громче, чем шелест листвы за открытым окном, но миссис Макриди все равно со страдальческой гримасой сжала руками виски. Она так устала, так устала… А этим беспечным девчонкам хоть бы что! Какое счастье, что хоть Бетти немая, а то гомонили бы тут, соплячки, в три голоса, думая, что их никто не слышит. Нехорошо так думать, конечно, но когда силы на исходе, а нервы вконец истрепаны, еще и не такие мысли в голову приходят. Сколько раз просила их не шуметь на верхних этажах – толку ноль!  
  
Хотя справедливости ради надо сказать, что свои обязанности эти три девушки исполняют добросовестно. Более того, безропотно берутся и за любую другую работу, какая понадобится в усадьбе.  
  
Когда полгода тому назад Гарри призвали в армию, миссис Макриди совсем пала духом. Большая усадьба и без того нуждалась во втором садовнике. А теперь, с горечью думала она, когда они лишились даже своего единственного специалиста по зеленым насаждениям, парк совсем одичает, а лужайки безбожно зарастут… Про клумбы и говорить нечего – им нужен ежедневный тщательный уход. Где найдешь другого такого же хорошего садовника, как Гарри? Не брать же первого попавшегося…  
  
Но надо было приспосабливаться к ситуации. Она представила, как будет ненавязчиво подчеркивать красоту неухоженного парка перед любителями естественной природы, а поклонникам строгого порядка в делах садоводства – искренне сетовать на трудности военного времени. Ничего другого ей, судя по всему, не оставалось.  
  
А вечером того же дня, когда они проводили Гарри, к ней подошла Айви – и предложила свои услуги по саду! Девушка уверяла, что ей не привыкать к такой работе и что на родной ферме она с детства трудилась в саду и огороде. Экономка не могла проверить правдивость ее слов, так как не знала, где находится родная ферма Айви – все три служанки были родом из дальних графств и уже работали здесь, когда полтора года назад профессор нанял ее, Макриди. Поджав губы, она сдержанным тоном разрешила Айви попробовать себя в садоводстве, а сама подумала: «Ну посмотрим, милочка, на сколько тебя хватит…»  
  
Однако уже через месяц, и даже раньше, стало ясно, что у Айви настоящий талант к этому ремеслу! И парк, и лужайки, и клумбы налились силой жизни – все там росло и цвело, казалось, с особым удовольствием. И как только Айви все успевала!  
  
Однажды, когда миссис Макриди шла по коридору, она наткнулась на профессора – отодвинув штору, он с улыбкой глядел в окно. Завидев экономку, он поманил ее к себе, а когда она подошла, молча указал ей на что-то за окном. Макриди послушно выглянула. Ничего интересного там не оказалась: только Айви, хлопочущая у старой яблони. Макриди недоуменно посмотрела на своего работодателя, а тот восхищенно произнес:  
  
\- Вылитая Помона, не правда ли? Даже имя у нее – и то из царства Флоры…  
  
Экономка растерянно улыбнулась и неуверенно кивнула. Она не видела ничего романтичного в простонародном имени «Айви», означающем столь скромное растение, как плющ. Сравнение с Помоной показалось ей смешным и до ужаса помпезным, но что взять со старого человека? Доволен хозяин служанкой – ну и ладно. Коли ему пришла такая охота, может заодно повосхищаться именами Маргарет и Бетти. Нет, ну а что! Первое, между прочим, означает «жемчужина», а второе – «божья клятва». Разве не красиво?  
  
Маргарет, маленькая, беленькая и кругленькая, и вправду напоминала жемчужинку. Задумавшись об этом, миссис Макриди попыталась найти и в Бетти соответствие имени, которое та носила. Бетти немая. Значит, молчаливая, как камень. А клятва как раз и должна быть крепкой, как камень! Она мысленно похвалила себя за живость ума, но тут же спохватилась и отругала за дурацкие, бесполезные размышления о всяком таком, о чем приличествует рассуждать только старым профессорам, витающим в облаках. Экономкам же подобает обеими ногами стоять на земле.


	3. Миссис Макриди в первый раз думает о вреде алкоголя

Когда миссис Макриди открыла глаза, в комнате уже было совсем темно. За дверью ее комнаты слышался размеренный негромкий шорох. Это Бетти натирала паркет в коридоре.  
  
А вот звякнула ручка ведра... Это Маргарет отправилась, как это бывало каждый вечер, мыть мраморный пол в холле. Она вообще охотно брала на себя все работы, связанные с водой. И стиркой занималась единолично, и в поливке сада, бывало, активно помогала Айви, а однажды даже сама починила колодец! Миссис Макриди до сих с удивлением вспоминала об этом.  
  
Старый колодец, безнадежно засоренный и не действующий, вот уже несколько лет бесполезно торчал во дворе, у заросшей плющом стены, словно нелепая декорация. На его очистку и ремонт у владельца поместья не было лишних денег. А воду между тем частенько приходилось таскать от ближайшей колонки, потому что в работе водопровода все чаще случались перебои. Их, как и многие другие трудности этих лет, списывали на военное время.  
  
Но однажды утром экономка, не веря своим глазам, увидела, как Айви вытягивает полное ведро воды из этого колодца. На ее изумленный вопрос Айви ответила, что колодец расчистила Маргарет. Сама же Маргарет, когда миссис Макриди разыскала ее, чтобы расспросить, с обычной веселой беспечностью пояснила:  
  
\- Мой батюшка – упокой, господи, его душу! – всю свою жизнь рыл и чинил колодцы. Будь я парнем – тоже по этой части пошла бы, ну а девчонка-то папаше в работе ни к чему. Но братьев у меня нет – одна я у родителей, так что иногда приходилось самой помогать отцу. Вот так и научилась понемногу…  
  
На фоне Айви и Маргарет, красивых и ярких девушек, коренастая дурнушка Бетти с грубым, словно из камня вырезанным лицом, смотрелась тускло. Но и у нее были свои таланты.  
  
Прежде всего, она была самой крепкой и сильной горничной, какую миссис Макриди приходилось встречать на своем веку – а стаж работы у опытной экономки был солидный, так что и служанок ей довелось перевидать немало. Конечно, работа горничной очень нелегка, ведь уборка любого дома, а тем более – большого поместья требует ощутимых физических усилий. Но все же никто не требует от прислуги сверхъестественного. Горничная не обязана обладать силой грузчика. Во всяком случае, ни одна из тех горничных, каких доводилось знать миссис Макриди, не смогла бы одной рукой приподнять диван. А Бетти запросто, играючи, сделала это.  
  
Дело было ранним утром, несколько месяцев назад. Экономка, зевая, начала обычный обход дома. Услышав шорох в библиотеке, заглянула внутрь, отодвинув портьеру у входа. Увиденное ее потрясло. Бетти неспешно орудовала веником, подметая паркет под старинным диваном у окна. Пылинки, поднявшиеся столбом в воздух, золотились в рассветных лучах. И все бы ничего, но Бетти держала веник в правой руке, а левой без всяких видимых усилий придерживала в воздухе приподнятый ею с правого боку массивный диван из мореного дуба.  
  
Экономка прекрасно знала, что такое мебель из мореного дуба. Это не только гордость поместья и антикварная ценность, но еще и тяжеленные, практически неподъемные предметы обстановки, большинство которых приходится передвигать только в особых случаях, да и то – исключительно силами нескольких крепких мужчин одновременно. Засмотревшись на геркулесов подвиг Бетти, миссис Макриди поперхнулась от удивления и, зажмурившись, закашлялась до слез, а когда открыла глаза, мираж исчез: Бетти по-прежнему неспешно мела пол, но – возле дивана, а не под ним! Темная громада дивана находилась на привычном месте, в нормальном горизонтальном положении. Судя по тому, что Бетти не повернулась к двери и не присела в книксене, экономку она не увидела. А услышать ее она, разумеется, не могла.  
  
Миссис Макриди и не хотела быть замеченной. Она осторожно отошла от двери и медленно двинулась по коридору. Ей вспомнились слова отца о том, что у каждого есть своя пропорция. Это касалось алкоголя. Отец говорил, что одни люди целую бутылку чего покрепче могут разом осушить без вреда для здоровья, а другим и наперстка хватит для того, чтобы наутро мучиться с похмелья. Судя по всему, ее, Макриди, природа наделила минимальной устойчивостью к алкоголю. Она и впрямь употребила вчера не больше наперстка скотча – всего лишь в качестве безотказного снотворного, как обычно. И вот, полюбуйтесь, что за ерунда ей после этого чудится с утра… Нет, Бетти, конечно, очень крепкая и выносливая девушка, но приподнять тот огромный диван – даже обеими руками! – ей было бы не по силам.


	4. Миссис Макриди во второй раз думает о вреде алкоголя

Эх, была бы Бетти мужчиной – цены бы ей не было! Крепкий молчун – что может быть лучше для слуги? Веником да шваброй работать практически любая сможет, да и с подносами бегать – тоже. А такого крепыша можно было бы держать для самых разнообразных работ, от помощи по саду до конюшни. Впрочем, Бетти и не будучи мужчиной, приносила много пользы поместью. Миссис Макриди с уважением и даже некоторым восторгом вспоминала, как эта скромная и неказистая с виду девушка внезапно проявила прямо-таки редчайший талант, приведя в порядок камин в гостевой комнате на втором этаже.  
  
Было это совсем недавно, несколько дней назад – как раз после того, как хозяин сообщил им, что через три недели в поместье прибудут четверо ребят из Лондона. В эти тяжелые месяцы государство массово эвакуировало столичных детей, направляя их на временное проживание в провинцию. Но не у каждого, кто принимал юных лондонцев, спасающихся от бомбежек, имелась достаточная жилплощадь, чтобы приютить на время сразу четырех детей из одной семьи. Профессор же, будучи владельцем обширного поместья с большим господским домом, вполне мог позволить себе подобное, чтобы не разделять этих двух сестер и двух братьев.  
  
Хозяин велел экономке подготовить для детей две комнаты на втором этаже: красную – для мальчиков и зеленую – для девочек. Миссис Макриди, выслушав его распоряжения, угрюмо задумалась. Выбор хозяина был понятен: из всех гостевых спален только эти были более или менее полно обставлены мебелью. В остальных обстановка была более чем спартанской. В последней по коридору голубой спальне, практически пустой, вообще стоял только гардероб – и ничего больше.  
  
Но в зеленой комнате была большая проблема с камином – обвалился дымоход. Единственный печник их округи, старик Хилл, недавно ослеп, так что на него надеяться не приходилось. Лето выдалось неожиданно теплым, но дети, кажется, приезжают очень надолго, так что рано или поздно камин в той комнате все же придется затопить. Что же делать? Экономка изложила ситуацию служанкам. Бетти, когда ей жестами растолковали проблему, выразила свое понимание кивком и сочувственным выражением лица. Айви и Маргарет дружно поохали, но не предложили ничего конструктивного. Да и какую помощь могли предложить эти три девушки? Миссис Макриди и не ждала от них ничего такого – ей просто хотелось выговориться.  
  
Но через пару дней, когда обе комнаты были полностью подготовлены к приему гостей, бойкая Маргарет вдруг радостно сообщила ей, что с камином все в порядке – Бетти его починила. Не веря своим ушам, миссис Макриди поспешила в зеленую спальню. Чтобы доказать правдивость своих слов, Маргарет уже растопила там камин. Дрова весело потрескивали, и комната казалась более светлой и просторной.  
  
Экономка уставилась на камин в некотором потрясении и вдруг заметила еще кое-что. Трещина исчезла! Та самая трещина на светлой каминной полке, которая так сильно бросалась в глаза. Столь заметный дефект неизменно портил настроение миссис Макриди – она терпеть не могла вещей с изъянами. Судя по всему, когда-то по этому месту пришелся сильный удар чем-то тяжелым, вроде кочерги. Уголок мраморной доски откололся и впоследствии был приклеен обратно. Но место склейки выглядело неряшливо и портило общий вид камина. Кроме того, края самой полки и ее отбитого некогда куска совпадали не идеально, образуя впадинки – видимо, несколько крошек мрамора, отколовшиеся при ударе, были утрачены. Зато сейчас перед глазами изумленной миссис Макриди в полуденных лучах поблескивала абсолютно нетронутая, цельная каминная полка из бледно-желтого мрамора… Как? Как такое могло быть?  
  
Разговор с Айви и Маргарет ничего не дал – обе сказали, что никогда не обращали внимания на этот камин и не помнят трещину. Неудивительно, ведь уборка этих комнат входила в обязанности Бетти. Экономка попыталась пообщаться и с самой Бетти, тыча пальцем в каминную полку и изображая изумление и потрясение (ей даже не пришлось особенно стараться). Бетти в ответ изобразила жестом, как обеими руками с силой натирает каминную полку. Она что, хочет сказать, что заполировала эту трещину до полной незаметности?  
  
Растерянная экономка махнула рукой, отсылая служанку. А затем, чувствуя себя последней дурой, провела ладонью по гладкой поверхности каминной полки и, выйдя из комнаты в коридор, открыла дверь соседней, красной спальни. Может, ей начинает изменять память, и трещина была на здешнем камине? Но каминная полка в красной комнате была из темного мрамора. Даже если бы на ней и была какая-нибудь трещина, она вряд ли так резала бы глаз, как это запомнилось миссис Макриди.  
  
И вновь, как и несколько месяцев назад, экономка подумала, что, кажется, сильно переоценивает свою устойчивость к алкоголю.


	5. Макс в первый раз думает о вреде алкоголя

Наконец-то! Самое сложное было позади. Макс облегченно вздохнул. Им удалось незаметно добраться от парка, куда они пролезли через дыру в ограде, к самому дому – это была, фактически, треть успеха. И судя по тому, что никто из обитателей поместья не забил тревогу, их действительно не заметили, когда они пересекали двор. А ведь это было главное, чего боялся Макс, идя на дело. В себе и своем компаньоне как в профессионалах он был вполне уверен. Единственное, что, по его мнению, могло провалить их замысел – это роковая случайность в виде какой-нибудь бабенки, от нечего делать выглянувшей ночью в окно.  
  
Харви, правда, вчера уверил его, что глазеть по ночам в окна в этом доме некому: старик ложится очень рано, экономка – тоже, да и служанки не засиживаются за полночь. Сейчас, в военное время, на такой режим невольно перешли даже те, кто в мирное время имел возможность любоваться звездами ночью и не спешить вставать поутру. Люди экономят электричество. К тому же его часто отключают, а свечи тоже денег стоят, между прочим.  
  
Макс возразил было Харви, что в доме целых четыре бабы. Ладно, Макриди старуха – ей никак не меньше сорока пяти, но ведь все три служанки – молоденькие девчонки! А вдруг у них есть хахали, и они с Харви столкнутся с кем-нибудь из этих парней ночью во дворе? При слове «хахали» Харви как-то странно посмотрел на Макса и процедил:  
  
\- Ты этих девок вообще видел когда-нибудь?  
  
\- Ну, видел… Издалека. Так-то особо не интересовался. Я ж сюда всего два месяца как переехал. А что?  
  
\- А то! Одна из них – страшная, как крокодил, да еще и немая к тому же! Кто на такую польстится? Другие две ничего так, смазливые, но уж очень странные. Одна почти все время молчит и улыбается, как идиотка…  
  
\- Может, тоже немая?  
  
\- Да нет, из наших многие с ней разговаривали. Она просто странная. Будто с приветом. Всегда помолчит этак – и только потом ответит. Да так кратко, будто за каждое слово у нее платить надо, как на телеграфе!  
  
\- А с третьей что?  
  
\- И третья не лучше. Что у нее ни спросишь – хохочет-заливается, словно анекдот услышала… Аж жуть берет. Разве не странно, что в это дерьмовое время у кого-то постоянно хорошее настроение? Не может такого быть. Видать, не в себе девка. Так что никаких хахалей там нет. Это я тебе гарантирую.  
  
Но несмотря на вчерашние уверения Харви, у Макса было тяжело на душе. Его томило нехорошее предчувствие. Для храбрости он даже немного выпил, идя на дело, хотя знал, что Харви этого не одобряет. По спине то и дело пробегал холодок, сердце гулко колотилось. Макс, подавив дрожь, еще раз покосился на темные проемы окон большого дома. Это была северная стена, и она густо заросла плющом – тот, как известно, не любит яркого солнечного света. Харви, который уже подошел вплотную к дверям, нетерпеливо манил его рукой в темной перчатке. Но Макс, прежде чем направиться к крыльцу, еще раз нервно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Неподалеку, у стены дома, приткнулся небольшой колодец. Посреди двора раскинулась огромная клумба, окруженная аккуратно подстриженными низенькими кустами можжевельника. В центре клумбы при тусклом свете луны белел невысокий постамент, на котором возвышалась большая мраморная статуя – обнаженная женщина в полный рост. В другое время Макс попялился бы на пышные формы мраморной красотки, но в нынешнем тревожном настроении ему было не до того, и он, нахмурившись, отвернулся.  
  
Когда он подошел к Харви, тот уже возился с замком. Поднырнув под ветви плюща, ниспадающие перед дверью, словно ажурный занавес, Макс встал рядом с компаньоном.  
  
\- Ну, как продвигается? – пробормотал он.  
  
\- Да что-то замок заклинило. Никак не открою, – в тихом шепоте Харви отчетливо слышались досада и нетерпение.  
  
\- Такой сложный?  
  
\- Для меня не существует сложных замков! Понял?!  
  
Макс счел за благо умолкнуть и только пыхтел компаньону в ухо. Про себя он удивлялся, почему Харви не использует фонарик – он, Макс, мог бы посветить, пока у Харви обе руки заняты. Может, тот боится выдать себя светом? В этом есть смысл, конечно. Но и торчать здесь, на крыльце, так долго тоже не годится… На виду же! Могут застукать. Однако лезть со своими советами к раздраженному Харви он не рискнул. Ветви плюща скользили по голове, плечам и по ногам, и Макс отмахивался от них, как от назойливых мух. Да что ж такое, неужели в этом доме некому даже плющ над дверью подстричь? Для этого ведь даже не нужно быть квалифицированным садовником!


	6. Макс во второй раз думает о вреде алкоголя

Внезапно за спиной раздался глухой удар. Такой, словно там внезапно рухнуло что-то тяжелое. Очень тяжелое. Ноги Макса, ощутившие дрожь земли в этот момент, тоже задрожали, да так, что он чуть не рухнул на ступеньки. Но он нашел в себе силы обернуться.  
  
В первую секунду ему показалось, что в окружающем пейзаже ничего не изменилось. Все так же тускло светил огрызок луны в небе, чернели кроны деревьев парка и белела статуя на клумбе. Стоп! Статуя… Она вроде как стала ниже! Приглядевшись, он понял, что статуя ничуть не изменилась по виду. А ниже она теперь казалась потому, что стояла уже не на постаменте, а на клумбе рядом с ним. Упала, значит? А почему тогда стоит, а не лежит? Была бы человеком – можно было бы сказать, что спрыгнула. И тут Макса осенило: да ведь это же сейчас землетрясение было! Вот статую и скинуло с постамента. И так уж получилось, что упала она стоймя, аккуратно… Вот оно что! Ему вдруг стало легко от этой мысли, которая так отлично все объясняла.  
  
Он уже хотел повернуться к Харви, который тоже не издавал ни звука – видимо, от страха. Но тут мраморная статуя… пошевелилась. Ощущая, как в животе разрастается колючая ледышка страха, Макс оцепенело таращился на то, как тонкая рука мраморной девушки медленно-медленно поднимается вверх, к лежащей локонами прическе. А когда пышные бедра статуи покачнулись и стройная мраморная нога сделала шаг вперед, Макс, уже не заботясь о том, что их могут застукать, заорал дурным голосом:  
  
\- Харви!  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, обернулся. Харви рядом не было.  
  
Макс затравленно огляделся по сторонам, но его напарника не было нигде: он не стоял рядом, не лежал на крыльце и не бежал по двору. Дом! Он скрылся в доме! А его, Макса, бросил тут, с этой… Макс что было силы дернул ручку двери, но убедился, что та заперта: видимо, замок так и не поддался ухищрениям Харви. Внизу, у двери, валялась отмычка. Где же сам Харви? Макс в панике обернулся: мраморная девушка поменяла свое расположение. Теперь она была на пару шагов ближе. И тогда Макс наконец понял! Все, что он сейчас видит, не может быть ничем иным, кроме как симптомами белой горячки. Харви был прав: не стоит пить, идя на дело. И вообще не стоит, никогда.  
  
\- Господи, пусть все это закончится – и я брошу пить… Я брошу пить навсегда… Только пусть все это закончится! – бормотал он, не замечая, что по щекам текут слезы.  
  
Проклятый плющ все так же настойчиво лез в лицо, и Макс хотел было отбросить эти чертовы ветви прочь. Но не смог. Растение мертвой хваткой вцепилось ему в подбородок и, надавив снизу вверх, заставило поднять голову. Там, над дверью, висел огромный зеленый кокон из побегов плюща. Внутри кокона угадывались контуры человеческой фигуры. Кто это, стало ясно намного раньше, чем плющ услужливо опустил кокон пониже, чтобы Макс смог рассмотреть лицо. Харви смотрел на компаньона безумными, бегающими глазами, но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни крикнуть: руки-ноги у него было плотно прибинтованы к телу длинными ветвями плюща, а более мелкие побеги надежно фиксировали челюсть наподобие кляпа.  
  
И тут Макс понял, что надо бежать. Он даже удивился, как подобное простое решение не пришло ему в голову раньше. Он не станет ждать, пока приступ белой горячки пройдет сам собой. Он убежит от всего этого прямо сейчас! Но ведь плющ его не отпустит, наверное. А, все равно! Попробовать-то надо! Это последний шанс.  
  
Макс рванулся изо всех сил – и с размаху покатился по ступенькам. Плющ, оказывается, даже не думал препятствовать его побегу. Потирая ушибленные колени, Макс вскочил и глянул на статую: она уже вышла за пределы клумбы и была совсем недалеко, по-прежнему медленно переступая красивыми каменными ногами. Ничего, с такой скоростью она его не догонит. Он пробежит через парк и незаметно выберется оттуда на улицу. А как же Харви? Да черт с ним, с Харви! Это он его сюда завел, так пусть и пропадает тут! Нет, при чем же здесь Харви, это все бред от белой горячки, ему все это кажется… Не Харви же заставлял его пить! Наоборот, запрещал… Надо бы спасти его, что ли. Но как? Плющ этот дергается, как живой… И статуя ходит… И вообще, ему, Максу, все это кажется. На самом деле Харви тут нет. И его, Макса, нет. Галлюцинации, вот что это такое. Макс хорошо помнил это заумное словечко, которое услышал однажды от лондонского врача. Ну ничего, надо только бросить пить – и все будет хорошо…  
  
Но в этот момент благие намерения Макса, который на бегу как раз огибал колодец у стены дома, были повержены в прах вместе с самим Максом, который растянулся во весь рост, поскользнувшись непонятно на чем. Попытавшись встать, он рухнул снова, и опять по той же причине. Земля не держала его, словно он шел по стеклянному полу. Или по льду. Ощупав то, на чем лежал, Макс понял, что это и был лед. Толстая корка льда покрывала всю землю вокруг колодца. И это в июле месяце! Макс застонал. Проклятое наваждение не отступало! Лежа на льду, он скосил глаза на движущуюся статую. Та была уже совсем близко. Макс всхлипнул и потерял сознание.


	7. Прохожие на улице совершенно не думают о вреде алкоголя

Когда он пришел в себя, ему было очень холодно. Попробовал пошевелить рукой – и не смог. Ноги тоже были обездвижены. Открыв глаза, Макс обнаружил, что по-прежнему находится во дворе профессорского поместья. Он сидел на земле – точнее, на корке льда, прислонившись спиной к стенке колодца. Его руки и ноги были забраны в ледовые кандалы, на шее застыл ледяной ошейник. Рядом с ним лежал Харви в коконе из плюща. Глаза его были закрыты.  
  
Макс поднял глаза – и чуть не умер от страха: прямо над ним возвышалась мраморная статуя. От хотел закричать, но не успел – от стены дома послышались множественные странные звуки, вроде тихих шорохов, и краем глаза он заметил темную тень в той стороне. Высокий ошейник не давал возможности повернуть голову, но тень вскоре сама появилась в поле его зрения. Это оказалась женская фигура, целиком сотканная из плюща – наподобие садовой статуи. Но эта статуя была живая. Как и та, что из мрамора.  
  
Прежде чем сознание Макса переварило эту новую порцию кошмара, перед ним возникла третья женская фигура – она выросла буквально из того самого льда, на котором он сидел. И была вся ледяная, усыпанная, словно жемчужинками, крупинками мутновато-опалового льда. Макс открыл было рот, но высокий ошейник оказался еще и неплохим кляпом. Заметив его усилие, ледяная фигура щелкнула пальцами – и ошейник исчез. Макс, собрав остаток сил, прохрипел:  
  
\- Кто вы такие?  
  
\- Ты действительно хочешь знать, кто мы? – рассмеялась ледяная женщина, и смех ее раскатился звоном льдинок. – Ну, ладно. Сам напросился. Я – наяда. Знаешь, кто такие наяды?  
  
\- Н-нет…  
  
\- Нимфы рек и ручьев. Божества такие, водные.  
  
\- А лед? Вот… Это как? Зачем?  
  
\- Лед – это всего лишь иной облик воды. Он лучше удерживает вас, смертных, в плену, чем вода. А так мне все равно, водой быть или льдом.  
  
В то же мгновение ее сверкающая фигура растеклась широким потоком, и Макс почувствовал, что сидит в огромной луже. Никаких кандалов на нем больше не было. Не успел он сделать вдох, чтобы воскликнуть от удивления, как вся эта вода под ним и вокруг него по капелькам собралась в единый поток, напоминающий змею, и взмыла вверх. А через несколько секунд в колодце за спиной Макса раздался сильный всплеск, и он понял, что вода вернулась в свой дом. Под ладонями, которыми он опирался на землю, теперь была абсолютно сухая почва.  
  
К нему склонилась женщина-плющ. Ее ниспадающее одеяние из вьющихся ветвей легло ему на ноги. Макс невольно дернулся, пытаясь отползти подальше от этих зеленых плетей, вызывающих в нем ужас.  
  
\- А я – дриада, – сказала зеленая женщина после некоторого молчания. Голос ее напоминал тихий шелест листвы. – Дриады – это древесные нимфы. Знаешь о нас?  
  
Макс помотал головой. Дриада вновь помолчала и прошелестела:  
  
\- А, я и забыла. Ты же человек-сорняк… Ты вообще мало что знаешь. Зато много чего хочешь. Надеюсь, после сегодняшней ночи ты будешь тщательнее думать, прежде чем чего-то захотеть. Особенно если это что-то – чужое.  
  
Она плавно повела рукой – и кокон, обволакивающий Харви, исчез, а сам Харви молча повалился набок. Макс издал сдавленный звук, не в силах задать страшный вопрос.  
  
\- Не бойся, он не умер, – прошелестела дриада. – Но ему уже ничем не помочь. А теперь прощай.  
  
И вся рассыпалась на множество ветвей плюща, которые со свистящим звуком, подобно длинным темным гирляндам, взмыли вверх и вернулись обратно, на заросшую точно такими же ветвями стену дома. Словно и не было никакой дриады. Настала жуткая тишина.  
  
Глядя на статую, которая неподвижно стояла перед ним, Макс уловил какой-то странный стук, который раздавался, кажется, совсем рядом. Не сразу он понял, что это стучат его зубы. Он был не в силах пошевелиться и потому покорно смотрел, как мраморная девушка наклоняется к нему и протягивает руку к его голове. Почувствовав прикосновение холодного твердого пальца к своему лбу, Макс тихо взвыл от ужаса. Но тут же замолк, потому что услышал голос. Это явно был голос статуи. И звучал он у него в голове.  
  
\- Я – ореада, горная нимфа. Моя речь молчалива и неслышна, как речь камней. Но сейчас ты слышишь ее, смертный. Забирай этого человека и уходи отсюда. Он позабудет все, что видел здесь. А вот ты не забывай. Никогда.  
  
Медленно выпрямившись, статуя развернулась и неспешно двинулась к клумбе. Странное дело, но сразу после этого у Макса невесть откуда взялись силы. И страх ушел. Он перевернул Харви на спину. Тот был в сознании, но молчал, глядя прямо перед собой. Макс окликнул его, но Харви никак не реагировал. Макс с трудом поднялся на ноги и попробовал рывком поднять Харви с земли. К его удивлению, тот покорно поднялся и даже позволил вести себя за руку. Так они и добрели до той дыры в заборе, через которую чуть ранее проникли в поместье. Когда они шли по улице, Макс уже тащил Харви буквально на себе, но редкие ночные прохожие этому ничуть не удивлялись: подумаешь, выпили двое работяг – дело-то житейское… Дверь дома Харви оказалась открыта. Макс сгрузил свою безмолвную ношу на кровать, облегченно вздохнул и вышел в ночь.


	8. Харви во второй раз говорит о вреде алкоголя

Вечером следующего дня в пабе Джонни Вильямса Макс снова нашел Харви. Тот был в бешенстве и, похоже, успел основательно приложиться к кружке, но Максу, который подсел к нему, похоже, не было никакого дела до его состояния его тела и души.  
  
\- Чего приперся? Убирайся вон! – гневно рявкнул Харви.  
  
\- Ты чего, Харви?  
  
\- Я тебе скажу, чего. Я тебе сейчас все выскажу… Это из-за тебя все сорвалось!  
  
\- Из-за меня? С чего бы это? – с легкой обидой небрежно спросил Макс, но глаза его смотрели настороженно. Он ловил каждое слово Харви.  
  
\- Какого черта ты напоил меня вчера? Нет, даже не так… Как тебе это удалось? А? Да еще настолько, что у меня память отшибло!  
  
\- Может, ты объяснишь, наконец, в чем дело? – нахмурился Макс.  
  
\- Мы вчера планировали сходить на «экскурсию»… Так или не так?  
  
\- Ну, так…  
  
\- И чем все закончилось в итоге?!  
  
\- Ну, чем, чем… Ясное дело, чем. Пришел я к тебе, чтобы, значит, на дело вместе идти, а ты и говоришь: «Да черт с ним, с поместьем, оно никуда не убежит! Давай лучше пропустим по стаканчику…» А когда это я от выпивки отказывался? Я всегда готов! Поместье же и вправду не убежит. Ты еще сказал, что юбилей там у тебя какой-то…  
  
\- У меня? Какой еще юбилей?  
  
\- Тебе виднее. Ты объяснял, но я так и не понял. Да особо и не вникал, честно говоря. Какая мне разница? Главное, чтобы повод был. А теперь и вовсе не вспомню – после всего, что мы с тобой употребили…  
  
\- Ладно, допустим, я тебе поверил… И что теперь? Когда идем к старику?  
  
\- Прости, Харви, но я пас. В Лондон возвращаюсь. Истосковался по простору для души. Тут у вас и заняться-то нечем. Поместье это – дело сомнительное, уж больно бедно живет профессор. А то, что у него там действительно ценного есть, вытаскивать и перевозить очень тяжело. В город хочу. Там все привычнее. Прощай, Харви. Может, и ты плюнешь на это поместье да займешься чем-нибудь еще?  
  
\- Да пошел ты!  
  
\- Ну, мое дело – предложить. А там как знаешь. Бывай.  
  
Макс, так и не заказав себе выпивку, вышел из бара, закрыв за собой дверь. Ровно секунду спустя в эту закрытую дверь звонко впечаталась, расколовшись на крупные осколки, кружка, брошенная рукой Харви. Макс обернулся на звук, буркнул себе под нос: «Я не сорняк!», дернул плечом и решительно зашагал по улице.


	9. Миссис Макриди в третий раз думает о вреде алкоголя

По всему коридору разносился густой, забивающийся в ноздри запах мастики на основе пчелиного воска. Миссис Макриди с удовлетворением ощущала его, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж: перила были отполированы на славу. Бетти, как всегда, на высоте! Однако и в коридоре наверху запах был ничуть не слабее, поэтому экономке стало интересно, что же так тщательно полирует здесь Бетти. Ведь мебель в спальнях для детей давным-давно приведена в порядок: юные гости прибудут уже совсем скоро – послезавтра.  
  
Она заметила, что дверь в последнюю по коридору голубую спальню приоткрыта, и направилась туда. Да, Бетти была там. Девушка истово, словно совершая таинственный обряд, полировала высокий платяной шкаф с затейливой резьбой – единственный предмет мебели в этой комнате. Экономка, понаблюдав за ней некоторое время, развернулась на каблуках и пошла обратно к лестнице. Она не знала, чему дивиться больше – неутомимости Бетти или ее старательности. Таких добросовестных служанок ей еще не доводилось видеть. По собственной воле, без приказов и понуканий, отполировать солидных размеров гардероб в нежилой комнате, где в ближайшее время никто обитать не собирается! Это ж надо… Чудеса, да и только.  
  
С лестницы доносились голоса Айви и Маргарет. Миссис Макриди, сама не зная почему, вдруг остановилась и прислушалась. До этого стук ее каблуков скрадывала ковровая дорожка в коридоре, так что девушки не слышали, как она подошла почти к самой лестнице.  
  
\- Я доверяю видениям Бетти, – тихо и очень серьезно говорила Айви. – Здешние Врата в Нарнию скоро откроются для сыновей Адама и дочерей Евы.  
  
\- Да и я ей верю! – воскликнула Маргарет. – Стоит только поглядеть, с каким рвением она полирует Врата – поневоле поверишь… Но ты же знаешь, какие тяжелые времена сейчас настали для нашего мира. Я боюсь поверить до конца, понимаешь? Неужели эти человеческие детишки – и вправду те, из пророчества? Которым суждено править в Кэр-Перавэле четырехтронном?  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? – еле слышно отвечала Айви. – Нарния так долго ждала спасения… Кажется, оно пришло. Заря избавления брезжит над нашим миром.  
  
Экономка так и застыла на месте, забыв сделать вид, что идет к лестнице. Она была неприятно поражена и очень встревожена. Неужели эти такие милые на первый взгляд девушки – сектантки? Видения Бетти – это ж надо такое придумать! Интересно, каким образом Бетти сообщила им о своих видениях? Да она даже собственное имя с трудом может написать! А какие у них странные верования... Врата в какую-то Нарнию, дети из пророчества… Стоп. Дети? Какие еще дети? Это они о четырех ребятишках из Лондона? Экономка покачнулась и схватилась за сердце. Только этого не хватало! В ее обязанности, конечно, не входит воспитывать этих девиц, но за юных гостей профессора она головой отвечает. Надо срочно сообщить хозяину, что со служанками что-то неладно!  
  
Айви и Маргарет наткнулись на нее сразу, как только поднялись по лестнице. Выражение лица миссис Макриди сказало им больше всяких слов. Айви незаметно толкнула Маргарет в бок, и та прошла дальше по коридору, а сама Айви подошла к экономке совсем близко и еле слышно сказала, почти прошелестела:  
  
\- Что с вами, миссис Макриди?  
  
Та с усилием подняла голову и поглядела в светло-зеленые, травяного цвета глаза девушки. Айви еще что-то говорила и говорила, а глаза ее при этом становились все темнее и темнее, приобретая оттенок листьев плюща. Миссис Макриди, не отрывавшая взгляда от ее лица, плохо понимала, что говорит служанка – в ушах непрерывно звучал легкий шелест листвы, а смысл слов ускользал от понимания.  
  
Наконец экономка тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, и спросила:  
  
\- Так что вы хотели, Айви?  
  
\- Да я насчет белья, миссис Макриди, – сказал Айви таким тоном, каким задают один и тот же вопрос непонятливому человеку.  
  
\- Какого белья? – удивилась экономка.  
  
\- Помните, утром я у вас спрашивала, какие комплекты стелить детям в гостевых спальнях? Если можно, укажите мне сами, какие именно.  
  
\- Да-да, конечно, пойдемте… – пробормотала миссис Макриди, и они с Айви направились в кладовую, где хранилось постельное и столовое белье.  
  
По дороге экономка мучительно старалась припомнить, когда это Айви спрашивала ее о белье для гостей. А еще ее почему-то очень беспокоил запах мастики для полировки мебели, который витал в коридоре второго этажа. Миссис Макриди тщетно напрягала память, пытаясь понять, с какой стати этот, в общем-то, приятный аромат вызывает у нее такую сильную тревогу. Единственное, что ей удалось извлечь из подвалов своей памяти – это промелькнувшее далекой зарницей слово «врата». Но к чему оно, ей так и не удалось вспомнить.  
  
Зато с беспощадной ясностью встала перед глазами заветная бутылочка скотча, бережно хранимая в глубине старого секретера. Встала как упрек, как позорный столб. Вот она, причина того, что память у нее слабеет с каждым днем! И миссис Макриди твердо решила избавиться от бутылки. Прямо сегодня. Или нет, лучше завтра. Ну, или через неделю. Все-таки вещь-то полезная. Какой же здоровый, крепкий сон без скотча? Да и деньги были отданы за спиртное – не бесплатно же оно ей досталось…  
  
В конце концов, изрядно поторговавшись с самой собой, миссис Макриди решила избавиться от бутылки сразу, как только та опустеет. А там видно будет.   


2019


End file.
